Ghosts can be loved
by drownedGaming
Summary: The title will make sense soon! I wanted to make another story since..thing else would be finished until this will :B Sorry its a little short, it'll be longer soon
1. Chapter 1

((Fanfic: Davejohn))

((Theme: Dave is in an abandon home and john is a ghost))

Dave sighed as he closed the door. Just one night here and he could get the hell out of here. Dave walked upstairs and looked for a blue room with ghost sheets. The room seemed less dusty then others, not any specks of dust on old photos. Dave picked u one of the photos and examined it. The picture had a boy, looking around his age. The boy had messy raven black hair, light freckles dusted across his cheeks and..the CUTEST blue eyes Dave has ever seen. Dave flipped the photo over and looked at the words written on it.

"April 13, 2014 That wasn't long ago, just last month to be exact.." Dave said. He heard a camera go off and quickly turned around and saw a photo on the ground. No one was there though... Dave picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of him, and the boy in the other photo.

"Damn.." Dave said. He heard a giggle and dropped the photo. Moments later the photo was back in his hand and said:

"I think you're handsome, whats your pesterchum? Mine's ectoBiologist!" Huh, weird. Dave took out his phone and searched up ectoBiologist, and started a chat.

TG: Yo cute boy in the photos

EB: Hi! :B

TG: Where are you?

EB: On my computer..well, IN my computer

EB: hehe go look at the screen

And so Dave did.

((Boom part 2 coming soon))


	2. Chapter 2

**Ectomachine **

Dave almost screamed like a girl when he saw the face of the young ghost, he looked...sorta mad..

EB: What are you doing in my house?

Dave sighed and took a while to reply

TG: I was dared to go into this house by my friends and so i have to stay the night here and i gotta use an ouija board to talk

TG: But this'll do

EB: Ok...Well i guess i'll allow you to stay!

EB: I'm John Egbert

TG: Strider

TG: Dave Strider

John seemed to giggle and froze, then giggled again.

EB: Old computer :B

TG: So, um, how did you die?

EB: Well um

EB: I was murdered

TG: By who?

EB: A guy named Jack Noir

EB: Killed me and my dad, but my dad had no unfinished business

TG: So you have unfinished business?

EB: Yup

TG: and it is...?

EB: To get a boyfriend and be loved

TG: I think you're pretty cute..

TG: But i cant kiss you..

EB: Go to the basement

And with that, Dave did. He got a quick message saying to go over to a strange machine. He turned it on and pressed the buttons that were needed. A faint blue light came from a laster looking thing and a blue goo oozed out. Gross. Soon, the blue goop was in the form of a person, and John went into it. Dave went closer to the thing, and stopped his tracks when it opened an eye, then the other...and smile.

"Da...ve" The voice cracking. Dave nodded and it signaled him over. Dave stepped closer and it KISSED him. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades. The top of the goo boy became black, black hair. The blue hardened and turned a skin color. Soon enough, it was a human boy. Naked. Dave smirked as the boy stepped closer.

"You look better as a real person" Dave said. John giggled and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. Dave wrapped his hands around John and slowly kissed him. It was the best feeling John had ever felt. From soft and slow to hard and harsh the kiss became. Dave broke the kiss and panted. Dave picked John up bridal style and carried him upstairs.

Sitting on the bed, Dave watched John get dressed. Dave flopped on his back and sighed. John sat in his lap and giggled as Dve sat up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're so damn adorable" Dave said. John blushed and held one of Dave's hand.

"Well you're quite the charmer" John smiled as he kissed Dave.

"You sure you've never had a boyfriend?" Dave asked.

"I could've had one but my killer wouldn't like it" John said quietly. Dave cocked his head.

"Are you saying that you and your killer's son were in love with eachother?" John nodded.

"His name was Karkat Vantas"

**Heyyyyyy look i tried to write a ton but i'm on my tablet and this thing is hella slow at typing anyways i hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah...you're the little derp who Vantas had a crush on?" John nodded. Dave sighed and sat down.

"I-is there something wrong?" John asked Dave, sitting next to him on a dusty old couch.

"I knew i remembered your name from somewhere...john...you were ghostyTrickster"

"I was...oh my god...i'm dating one of my best friends" John looked over at Dave, who was looking right at him.

"And then we got into a fight and that was the day you died...isn't it? I thought you really didn't want to talk to me ever again" John started to sob. Dave held the young boy close an pet his hair. John looked up at Dave and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dave kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. When they pulled away, Dave lifted up his shades to the top of his head.

"I remember one of the chats you said you didn't want to die until you saw my eyes..." John smiled and looked into Dave's eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes..." John said as he continued to stare.

"Nah...they're demonic and-" John cut Dave off.

"I love creepy things dude" John giggled and held his hand.

"I can't believe i'm dating a dead person" Dave said as he stroked John's cheek.

"Shut up...i'm alive in a way" John said. "I need to go where you go because ghost laws"

"So you're coming back to school?"

"Yes, sadly" John said as he looked at a picture of him and Karkat.

"Vantas is gonna be pissed at me to find out i'm dating you" Dave said.

"Yeah, but oh well, i find you...more attractive and kinder than Karkat...i think i only liked his looks...but i love you and everything about you, like your irony" John said as he kissed Dave's cheek.

"I'm going to take you out for dinner" Dave said, clearly wanting to change the topic.

"Where are we gonna go?" John asked.

"That Italian restaurant you always talked about" John gasped and hugged Dave tightly. Dave Strider, has gotten himself a dead boyfriend.

**I promise to right more soon**

**I have a laptop so it should be easy :p**


End file.
